


The King Must Learn not to Touch what Isn't his

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, unwanted daemon touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos is forced to put his feelings for his gascon when d'Artangan is put in an uncomfortable position</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Must Learn not to Touch what Isn't his

**Author's Note:**

> Sent off too beta, will post beta version when done

The first time that King Louis had met Anumpama he was enraptured like many others but unlike others he forgot proper social respect when it came to another persons daemon. Their are, in polite society, a set of basic rules that even the most ignorant child will learn to obey quickly for fear of being deeply reprimanded.   
Another's persons daemon is their business, you do not talk to them personally with out being invited too. Even then it is only lovers and spouses that are commonly permitted.  
You do not touch another’s daemon unless being one of the aforementioned, lovers or spouses. (A child may cling to a parents daemon for protection.)  
Personal attack of another’s daemon is paramount to assault of the highest degree.  
Their were on the other hand people that had titles and lenience given since birth that they were never taught the right ways. King Louis XIII was one such man.

The four of them had been called to the palace on business that morning under the pretence of discussing an up and coming annual tour of France that the King and Queen took. They had dressed in their best leathers and ensured that daemons were groomed to perfection, in particular Anumpama’s white coat. It gleamed when the midday sun hit it with thousands of tiny glittering tips that rippled when she moved. The meeting was to take place outside in the Kings private gardens, surrounded by exotic birds and other animals.

 

They had followed Treville through the palace and were announced promptly and properly, human and daemon alike. The King was sat at a desk going over some documents with the Cardinal and didn’t look up. The Cardinal on the other hand and his cat daemon analysed the new boy with calculating eyes, taking in every little detail and nuance of the pair. “My word, is having musketeer with a daemon of that breed and size really smart. Must be terribly unpredictable.” He raised a single eyebrow and tried to get a rise out of d’Artangan. “I have heard tell of the daemon that speaks for herself is this she?” Although he looked at Treville while asking it was clear that he was directing the question to Anumpama herself. d’Artangan felt the look of the Cardinal roam over him and her and as a matter of reflex tightened his fist in her fur, it calmed him to feel the rumble of her giant lungs. It was the Cardinals reaction that caught the attention of the King, stopping writing he laid his quill down and looked up.

The trio had soon gotten used to that fact that along as you were respectful and meant no really harm to her human she would be a loyal friend and wonderful fun, especially when catching criminals. They were though still aware that there were people who for many reasons would not offer the same respect. They heard the low rumble of warning growl, their was little she could do other than wait it out but she could certainly warn the stupid human.

It took a split second for the Kings mind to register what he was looking at but soon enough he had risen from his ornate chair and was making his way round the desk. His eyes never left Anumpama for a second. His monkey daemon followed with the same rapture in it’s look. Standing before her she reached his nose and he could stare directly into her eyes. “She is magnificent. I want her.” this statement put everyone on edge. Athos, Aramis and Porthos each rallied behind their newest brother in arms. d’Artangan stood with a spine like iron and closed his eyes, he was uncomfortable. It didn’t matter how independent and strong she was she was still his daemon and that counted for something.

Athos watched the young man, ever since he had met the boy something had stirred in his heart. Slowly fixing itself he began to look at him not as a friend but a a potential lover, the first of none since her. He was ready, he wanted this boy but how to go about it. He was drawn to his daemon when she spoke to him in his ear. “Lets start by comforting him, let me touch him. Sit on his shoulder. Ground him” Athos nodded with the smallest of movements. It was the right way to start, be their and yet stay back.

King Louis watched her for a few more seconds before he raised a hand, for the group time seemed to slow. D’Artangan seemed to curl in on himself at what he new was coming, no one had ever touch her with out his permission. No one. In the exact moment that the Kings hand made contact with her pelt d’Artangan felt something heavy alight on his shoulder, something that was instinctually familiar to him. His breathing increased and he fought the urge to run from the garden as her fur was rubbed.

Mind was screaming in his head. ‘Get off, Get off. GET OFF’ He could feel the phantom touch, it felt like it was inside him like ice feeling his core. He registered Bijou on his shoulder and was grateful for this she would ground the feeling. He was not alone but why were they letting him touch her. No one should touch her.

The Cardinal, even he would not go to this extent with a daemon, moved to advise his King. “My Lord, I think we must move to the matter at hand. I do believe that you are making the young apprentice uncomfortable.” The King spoke back with complete disregard for what the Cardinal was trying to put across. “There will be plenty of time later to deal with business but I must get a proper look at this fine beast. I am King, he will have to deal with it.” The King moved closer and forced her mouth open and touched one of the fangs. “Good Lord I bet you are a good hunter, I must take you on a hunt.” d’Artangans resolve was shaking and beginning to break. Athos felt a hand in his back as Aramis pushed him forwards. He gentle pressed his own body to d’Artangan who latched on immediately. 

Athos could feel the shake of his body beneath the leather. Bijou was pressing herself to the boys cheek in an effort to comfort him in some way. The Cardinal tried again, honestly feeling for the boy and his situation. “My Lord, It’s is not common place for one to man handle another’s daemon so intimate. or at all.” he was outright ignored this time as Louis bent and tugged one of the giant paws out from underneath Anumpama. She lost her balance slightly growling louder and with more intent. this momentary shift caused a dizzying wave of vertigo to course through d’Artangan. Athos clutched him, keeping him up right as he swayed. Treville stepped up and was about to make a plea to the King when an indignant shriek resounded around the garden.

Queen Anne fair ran down the gravel a look rage etched into her womanly figure. “My King. Stop what you are doing.” She demanded, harshly. King Louis so shocked by the reprimand dropped the paw and jumped back but his daemon stayed firmly attached to Anumpama. “Anne. What ever are you yelling about. Have you seen this beast it astonishing, a white tiger. I was commenting on the fact that I shall have to take her hunting." She slowed to a determined walk bee lining the group, one close enough she shooed the monkey away from Anumpama. d’Artangan sagged into Athos, still primed to sprint at the earliest opportunity but comforted by the lack of invasive touch. “You will not” She resumed her tirade. “That is not something that you can take and manhandle. She is that young mans daemon, you have just caused the greatest discomfort to this young man.” The King made to spout some of his usual nonsense about him bring King but she cut is short. “King or Commoner, it is cruel and entirely unforgivable.” Once sure the Louis was suitably chastised for now she spoke to Athos and d’Artangan. “I apologise for my King, his is just enamoured. I must ask that you take any time that you need to right yourself if that it a week or month then it is a week or month.” She spoke softly and kindly. Seeing his chance d’Artangan bolted from the garden with Anumpama. Athos looked to queen Anne for her dismissal, she nodded it and he followed. She next turned to Treville “We shall post pone this meeting until further notice. Please unsure that the young man it taken care of, ensure that his rent is paid. The treasury shall reimburse you.” Treville bowed and left followed by the last two musketeers.

d’Artangan tore through the streets of Paris trying to get as far away from the crowded city as possible. He needed to wash her, scrub her fur clean. Get him off. Reaching the outskirts of the city he turned towards a seldom used Musketeer stable outpost. It was kept strong in water and hay for horses. That would be enough to get the feeling off. Anumpama followed, feeling the equal need to be clean of the touch growling those who passed too close.

When they skidded into the older stables the hands were surprised by the arrival of the pair. “Monsieur d’Artangan. Can I assist you.” d’Artangan took little notice and asked only for water and soap. Thinking this an odd request but seeing the distress of the young man did as he was asked. He fetched a pale of water and a bar of horse soap, he placed them on the floor in front of him. “Here, water and soap. Can I get anyone..” he realised that he was not going to get and answer when d’Artangan ignored him to plunge the soap in cold water and began to furiously scrub at Anumpama. The stable hand pulled another to his side. “Something is wrong with him. Find Athos, Aramis and Porthos. One of them at least or Treville is you must, tell them he is here. I will try and keep him here.” The younger man nodded and ran quickly towards the city praying he could find one of them quickly.

Athos stood at a cross roads, he was asking people which way the white tiger ran. He needed to find d’Artangan, he needed to know he was okay. “Athos!” It was Aramis, Porthos and Treville. Athos waited for them to catch up but he fair vibrated with energy that could be put to use. “I can’t find him, everyone claimed that Anumpama went in every direction.” He was panicking, it was most uncharacteristic. Aramis looked at his little silver fox. “See is you can something out of their daemons. Bijou and Athos are panicking.” Evette nodded and slipping to the crowd. “Athos you will be no use to the boy if you get yourself into a state." Athos realising the truth of the stamens tried to take a deep breath but failed only causing his heart to race faster. Porthos and Adelynn were stood in their typical defensive positions with their eyes on the crowd. “Adelynn can you smell them anywhere?” Porthos asked looking to her for assistance. She shook her great head in wide moves. “No too many people. Too many smells.” She inched closer and pressed her body against Porthos legs. “We will find them won’t we, I like them. A lot.” Porthos uncrossed his hands and let one arm fall to rub her head. “Of course we will. I would never leave a brother out in the cold, and for the record I like them too.” She barked appreciatively. 

Evette was only gone for a few minuets before she slunk back into view , followed by another daemon and human. Aramis bent down and let her scrabble into a bark fabric bag attached to his belt. “Well, who is this?” He asked hoping it was good news. “This is Maria and Jean, Maria says her human was looking for one of you three.” Aramis nodded. “Well you have found us.” He turned his attention to the panting stable boy. “I…I…The tiger daemon. In the resting stables. Out skirts of town.” He was still panting as the three musketeers and captain sprinted past him in the direction of the stable, barging people out of the way left right and center. 

Athos was at the forefront of the running group with Bijou flying above scaring other bird daemons from the sky. The other three were bringing up the rear Adelynn and Bianca (Trevilles, blood hound) howling and barking to move people from their path. Bijou swooped low next to Athos and screeched. “She can see the stables. Anumpama it there.” Athos yelled back and proceeded to push himself further and fast to his goal. He had to get to d’Artangan, make sure he was okay. Comfort him and protect him. Athos would have considered that this was very un-Athos like behaviour but there was no time. He would at a later date sit and think about this but there were more important things to do now.

They rounded the last corner before hitting the odd dirt covered track that lead unto the stables and each caught a clear view of the pair. d’Artangan was still scrubbing at her coat and she was letting him, in fact she seemed to be egging him on. Athos ran forward again and stopped outside, he heart ached for the discomfit the boy was clearly feeling. He could hear the repeated the words the boy was saying. “Clean, Get Off. Must Get Clean.” The same phrases repeated over and over again. Bijou hopped from foot to foot. “Please Let me go to them please.” She was squeaking in his ear bouncing. Athos nudged her forward and she eagerly swooped down landing beside Anumpama’s head. d’Artangan jumped and stopped scrubbing just watching her. “Athos?” He sounded distant to Athos.

Aramis pushed him forward. “He needs something to ground him, someone.” Athos looked at him with fear in the eyes. “What!” Suddenly he wanted to push Aramis into this, he clearly knew what he was doing. He was unbroken and a lover of people. “I can’t, I don’t..” Aramis clapped him promptly on the back with a loud thump. “You can, I see it in your eyes. I will take the others back to the barracks bring them up there later. I will find wine and food.” And he left, he just walked off with the other three.

Athos knelt in the hay next d’Artangan who had gone back to washing Anumpama. Athos reached out one hand and stilled his furious movements with the gentle touch. d’Artangan looked at him like a deer in the hairs of a crossbow, Athos held both of the hand now. “d’Artangan, it’s over. He is not here. She is clean.” d’Artangan shook his head hard, black hit whipping back and forth. “No. No. I can still feel it, I need to get rid of it.” Athos wanted to cry, he wanted to kill. “Can you get it off?” It seemed like a last ditch attempt as d’Artangan dragged his hands away and trust the wet torn cloth. “Please” Athos picked up the cloth and the hesitated. Would he be able to touch Anumpama after today. d’Artangan begged again and actually forced him to put the cloth to Anumpama.

Athos began to gently rub at the fur with the soap, watching d’Artangan carefully. He was terrified when d’Artangan fell sideways on to the hay and curled up into her giant paws. He stopped washing to make sure that he was okay. “Don’t stop, you making it go away.” Athos let a deep breath out and moved back to washing her. “I will make everything go away. I promise you this. I will protect you.” d’Artangan cracked glassy eyes open slightly to look at him. “Thank you, Athos. You are the best man. I never want to leave you.” He closed his eyes again and drifted away into sleep. Anumpuma lifted her heavy head. “We never want to leave you. You are special. We love you.” Bijou hunkered down and fluffed her feathers near the giant jaws. Athos smiled lovingly. “We will never leave you either.”


End file.
